


Pay the Debt

by justanothermaniac



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothermaniac/pseuds/justanothermaniac
Summary: "I deserve to have you like this, Miah. You owe me."
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Pay the Debt

**Author's Note:**

> the toilet manga/anime left me with twincest feels all over the place so this happened
> 
> (yes, it's toilet-bound hanako-kun. read that manga if you need good food)

"Still so soft..."

Jeremiah skin is burning. His flesh trembles beneath misleadingly gentle fingers and no matter how bad he wants to run, to fight, to do _something_ , he can't. His limbs are frozen and his mind, albeit painfully aware, is suffering from a near shutdown. 

_This is happening. This is real._

"Your skin was always soft...made ya bruise so prettily, baby brother...", chopped lips whisper against his earlobe, making the skin prickle like a thousand tiny ants trying to claw and bite their way out from inside him. Jeremiah squeezes his eyes shut, trying to at least turn his head away but it doesn't matter. Jerome lowers his mouth down to his neck, pressing feather-light kisses down his path.

A desperate little sob bursts from Jeremiah's throat, raspy and broken from dryness. His bound hands are pressed against Jerome's chest but it's no use. Years of labor around the circus and living almost a decade as The Curse of Gotham left Jerome broad and strong, much stronger than Jeremiah could ever be.

Jerome's hands are still gentle as they pull his pants down, exposing a part of him no one - _no one_ \- has seen before and is now on full display. For his brother. For _Jerome_.

"Shhh..." Jerome is nuzzling a kiss against his temple, threading his fingers through Jeremiah's hair. "It's okay...big brother's gonna make ya feel so, so good..."

Jeremiah's stomach churns and he sobs once more, shaking his head, a silent plea to the boy who used to keep him warm during endless nights. He hopes that boy still exists. Doubts it.

Jeremiah is the one who sealed that boy's doom fifteen years ago.

"You'll never leave me again after this..." Jerome's hands weigh heavy as they run down his thighs, spreading them apart. Jeremiah chokes on a sob, his cheeks itching from a never-ending circle of tears, drying up to be replaced by even thicker drops of despair.

"We're bound together, you and I. You hear me, Miah? You were never _meant_ to be separated from me."

He gags when three fingers are shoved inside his mouth and the horror of what's about to happen seems to be dawning on him only now. His heartbeat doubles in speed and he snaps his eyes open, meeting Jerome's gaze for the first time since he shoved him down against his desk and used his tie to bind his wrists together.

Jerome doesn't look manic, like in the countless newsclips Jeremiah watched, or even mere minutes ago when he showed up in Jeremiah's office. He was grinning, his marred face a picture of joy, giddy like a child.

Jerome looks nothing like a child now. His deep blue eyes have lost their light, like he's an old man facing the end. There is a glimmer there, faint but piercing, drops of despair Jerome will never, ever allow to fall.

Jeremiah suddenly feels a wave of longing. He remembers the feeling from another lifetime, when gentle touches and sweet words shifted into rough shoves and cruel remarks, when Jerome started to make their bruises match. Jeremiah wanted nothing more than to have him back.

Like he does now. He wants to cup his brother's cheeks and press their foreheads together like Jerome would do when they were kids, he wants to feel those warm arms around him and protect him from the darkness.

But not like this. Not like _this_.

The fingers leave his mouth and there's pressure at his entrance. "Jerome..!"

Its hard to tell who is more surprised at the meek whisper, more breath than sound but desperate enough to make Jerome freeze in place.

Jeremiah lifts his bound hands high enough to be able to hook his arms around Jerome's neck. He gasps and his eyes grow large, the glimmer brighter now. Jeremiah pulls him down and their foreheads touch, sending a jolt of pain through his body at the familiarity. He missed this. He's always known that he missed this.

He struggles with talking, his throat still too dry and his chest bound tight with fear. "I'm sorry I left...and I know you won't believe me but I _missed_ you..!"

Jerome is eerily still. It's not in his nature. Jerome is always moving, if not with his body, then with his eyes, sharp and knowing as they scan for your weakness.

Jeremiah bumps his nose against Jerome's and it's almost enough to feel like a child again. "I know you still love me..!"

Jerome tenses up but Jeremiah can't stop now. "Please...please, forgive me, _please_ don't do this..!"

Jerome's breath is hot against his skin. Jeremiah is still rubbing their noses together, a desperate attempt to imitate what they both lost. What Jeremiah cost them.

Jeremiah truly is sorry. Jerome has to understand. Jerome has to see, Jerome always saw, they read each other like _books_. 

But those books have long been burned. "This _is_ your forgiveness."

Jeremiah arches his back at the sudden intrusion. A second finger joins the first one almost immediately and it's _excruciating_ , Jeremiah is being ripped apart - 

"I was gonna make it good for ya but you just _had_ to start talking, didn'tcha?" Jerome's voice is like the hiss of a snake, polar opposite to what it sounded like prior to Jeremiah's interference. He sounded warm, almost loving. There is no trace of warmth left in his voice now. "You always ruin shit when you _talk_."

The third finger breaches him and Jeremiah chokes on a scream. He buries his face in Jerome's neck because there is nothing else he can do, there is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. How ironic considering what he's been doing for nearly two decades. 

Jerome's movement is precise but frantic. He is seething. "You have no idea what it was like. I've had more broken bones than we've had _birthdays_."

Jerome's fingers start moving quicker, spread him wider and Jeremiah doesn't know what hurts worse. Jerome's fingers or his words. 

"You're sorry for abandoning me in that hellhole?" A giggle, loud and overly ecstatic. "Well, sorry just doesn't quite _cut it_ , precious boy."

Jeremiah chokes once more when the fingers are ripped from his hole and back to gripping his thigh. He knows what's next and he actually tries to fight now, he's writhing and pushing but Jerome doesn't budge." Ya wanna make it up to me? Cry."

Jeremiah's inner walls are being breached to near collapse. Jerome is inside him and if the pain was excruciating before, Jeremiah wants to die now.

Teeth sink into the sensitive skin of his neck before a warm, wet tongue soothes over the sore spot. "Cry as much as I did when I clutched your pillow against my chest, pretending it was you."

Jeremiah is sobbing so hard that his muscles start hurting from how badly he trembles. He can picture it and he _has_ to, because he did the same thing. Pressing his face into a pillow, trying to remember Jerome's scent but every day, the memory grew fainter.

Jerome still smells the same but it's as far from comforting as it could possibly be. 

Jerome set a rhythm, fast and brutal, a bruising grip on Jeremiah's thighs. "Cry as much as I did when Uncle Zack beat me to a pulp for the fourth time that week, or when Lila used me as an ashtray."

Jeremiah wants to die. He deserves to die. He shakes his head from where his face is still pressed against Jerome's neck. He wants it to feel comforting. He'll do anything, please, please, _please_. 

"Because of you", Jerome says, raking his nails down Jeremiah's thigh, "I've had nothing for the past fifteen years. You were my everything and you _took_ that from me. I deserve to have you like this, Miah. You _owe_ me."

Jerome's voice is trembling, his thrusts becoming slower but harder, as if he were able to attach himself to Jeremiah if he only used enough force. "You belong to me. All of you belongs to _me_."

There's a tight grip in Jeremiah's hair before his head is yanked back, away from the illusion of safety against Jerome's neck. "And I'll never... _ever_ let you take that from me again."

Jeremiah's vision explodes, a brightness threatening to blind him as Jerome comes, the sensitive membranes inside screaming. Jerome slumps, crushing Jeremiah's trembling form beneath him, their rapid breathing as identical as they haven't been in years.

Jeremiah doesn't know if he's still crying. He feels the wetness on his cheeks but everything else is numb, even the throbbing is dulled down by his mind trying to protect him from the horrors he's faced. Jerome's weight on top of him makes him aware of how tight his chest feels but he doesn't think he cares, doesn't think he can. Something's broken inside of him.

No. It's been broken for years. Now, it's shattered.

Jerome's lips are warm and soft against his cheek. "You were right, by the way." He stays put, doesn't pull out and for some reason it makes everything worse. "I do still love you."

He cups Jeremiah's cheek, his thumb rubbing over the clammy skin. "Which is why i'm givin' ya this chance. An entire lifetime to pay your debt."

Jeremiah didn't think it was possible, but the shattered pieces inside his heart crumble until there's nothing left but dust and to his horror, Jerome starts giggling again and it's then the Jeremiah realizes that Jerome feels it too.

No, he doesn't just feel it. He knew it was going to happen. He planned it. Jerome _wanted_ his heart to break.

Jeremiah proceeds with paying off his debt and Jerome's giggle transforms into high-pitched, soul-crushing laughter. 


End file.
